


Catch Me Whenever I Fall

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, fluff?, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: Throughout their lives, Hyoga was always there to catch her whenever she fell. Arriving below her with open arms to save her from crashing in the nick of time.So why does it seem like he couldn't catch her heart before it shatters into pieces?
Relationships: Hyouga/Momiji Homura
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Catch Me Whenever I Fall

It was during a sports fest competition when she first saw him. She had planned to go straight to their team's waiting room after her gymnastics competition (where she had won the gold medal) when a friend of hers dragged her to a competition she had no interest in.

Until she saw him.

Little Homura, a charming and sweet darling child of seven years old, never imagined to meet her first crush in a kudayari competition or whatever that was. Like most girls her age, she was hoping for her own Prince Charming or for a knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet.

Well, the cute boy with white hair in samurai's armor wasn't so bad too. 

She paid no attention to the actual match, really. It wasn't like she understood why they swung the spears around or what the pointing system was or what the point of the sport was. 

"That's Hyoga," her friend whispered to her. "Apparently he's the only son of a world-renowned family that specializes in that kind of spear fighting."

 _'Hyoga.'_ She thought with a blush. As young as she was, she knew that chances of her meeting him outside and after this sports competition were slim. Still, she held onto that thread of hope.

You wouldn't have even imagined the the butterflies in her stomach when their paths crossed again.

It was just another day at the gym. She was currently a level 7 gymnast hoping to achieve the requirements to be a level 8 gymnast soon. She was on the beams attempting a front aerial dismount. It seemed simple enough, all she had to do was take a step, flip herself off the beam and land on the mat on two feet without using her hands. On the first few tries, she landed on her feet only to stumble and fall to her hands and knees. She got the hang of it after a few more tries but she could not handle holding herself up straight perfectly without faltering.

"Balance yourself," she muttered to herself. "You can do this."

She took in a deep breath and raised her arms to prepare herself and took a step forward. Just as she was about to launch herself off, she caught sight of another person standing closely by the side of the beam. Startled by their sudden appearance, she failed to do a flip and instead took another step forward where there was nothing to step on. She let out a shriek and her hands instinctively shot forward to catch herself when the person rushed forward and caught her. They were both kids so I guess you would understand that instead of strongly holding her up, the kid who caught her tumbled backwards and dropped on their bum with Homura landing on them.

"Are you okay?" She looked up and found a boy her age with hair white as snow and eyes as blue as the sea. Young Homura could do nothing to fight off the blush that crept up to her cheeks when she realized it was Hyoga from the competition a couple of months ago.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me." She bashfully thanked as she scrambled to her feet.

"Sorry if I startled you but you looked like you were about to do something really cool and I wanted to see it. I'm Hyoga by the way and I'll be training here to improve my flexibility and spear fighting so I hope we get along." He bowed to her and she returned the gesture.

"I'm Homura, I look forward to training with you."

Three years later, they were inseparable. Of course Homura never lost feelings for Hyoga, heck, they grew stronger as they got closer and older. Homura was resting with the other girls she trained with after practicing a particularly challenging routine.

"Hey, Homura," One of them called out to her. "If you had to choose anyone to catch you for a trust fall, who would you pick?"

"Hyoga." She answered without a moment's thought.

"I told you." Another girl smirked while the other handed a bill with a disappointed sigh.

"Want to put it to the test?" She stared into sparkling, mischievous yes in confusion.

That was how Homura found herself standing on one of the taller balance beams with Hyoga watching. All she had to do was pretend to have her hand slip during a handstand and see if Hyoga would catch her or not. Apparently if they had invited him outright to a trust fall it was given that he'd catch her, however if it was an "accident" she'd find out if he'd rush to save her or just watch in shock. Homura trusted that he'd do the former no matter what. She'd performed the routine as usual but then "slipped" during one of the handstands. Of course, Hyoga was kneeling on the ground holding her in his arms before she could even hit the mat.

"Thanks." She smiled and watched more bets get lost out the corner of her eye.

The next time Hyoga caught her, he got into a fight.

Homura was a popular girl, there was no point denying it. She was pretty and strong so it was a no-brainer that almost everyone in the male Tae Kwon Do team had a crush on her. However, given her undying attraction for Hyoga, their approaches were always ignored. It was only a matter of time before some blockheads got fed up.

"Who do you think you are, huh?" One sneered at her.

"Playing too hard to get as always, Homura." Another clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"You must be enjoying it, having men chase after you all the time. I bet you're just some whore who'll open up those pretty legs for anyone." As mad as she was, she knew better than to engage with a bunch of bullies and decided to walk around them.

"You probably take advantage of your flexibility, don't you, you bitch?" She was harshly pushed to the ground but before she could crash, she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her protectively.

"You might want to shut up." Hyoga coldly snapped, gently pushing Homura by his side but never taking off his glare at the group.

"Or what?" Before he could speak again, Hyoga punched the grin off his face causing him to trip over backwards.

Homura knew that although Hyoga was strong, he wouldn't be able to hold off against a bunch of guys who were trained in hand-to-hand combat. She wanted to fight, she wasn't weak nor helpess but she knew that they would both get in trouble if she did. All she could do that wouldn't make things worse for both of them was rush to one of the trainers and inform them of the situation.

Hyoga got some bruises and shed a bit of blood during the scuffle, but Homura was okay and that was all that mattered.

Another time Hyoga caught her, she could've died if he didn't.

She was introduced to aerial silks not too long ago but it piqued her interest. She went to try them out when mid-air, a loud tearing sound ripped the air. She tried to grab onto the other pieced when it slipped out of the ring and she fell.

Hyoga was there to catch her.

"Hey, are you okay?" The usually composed martial artist asked her with fear laced into his voice. She could only nod in response as she tried to calm herself down.

He promised her after all.

In the Stone world, she grew stronger than she was before the whole world got petrified. There wasn't a need for Hyoga to catch her anymore when she could handle herself and never fell.

But there was a want for him to catch her.

Because she wouldn't know what to do if she shattered to pieces without him moving an inch to help her.

He promised after all, when they were seven, that he'd always be there to catch her no matter what.


End file.
